Eleanil Whitherspoon, singing sex symbol Bard 2
Eleanil uses material from the . Such instances are marked with an asterisk (*). |grp=+1 |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Bardic music 6/day (countersong, fascinate 1 creature, inspire courage +1) |magic= |tag3= |str=10 |dex=13 |con=12 |int=6 |wis=8 |cha=18 |sq=Bardic knowledge +0 |feats=Extra Song* |skills=Diplomacy +11, Gather Information +11, Listen +5, Perform (Vocal) +9, Search -1 |possessions=1d4 gp, 1d10 sp, 2d20 cp |tag4= |variants= }} Personality "Hello, Pleasantville! Are you ready to hear some music? Because I am ready to sing! Yeah, let's...do it, then!" Eleanil Whitherspoon is an astoundingly stupid but incredibly attractive and charming young half-elf traveling performer. Blessed with a touch of an elven beauty and cursed with none of their ego, Eleanil is a well-sought after minor celebrity for his ability to draw large crowds of screaming and fainting young women. "Oh, hey! My name's Eleanil. Are you lost? Oh, you came looking for me. Good to meet you, then! Would you like something to drink?" Eleanil possesses a smooth, soft voice and the looks of one of the more sex-centric gods. Despite (or perhaps as a result of) his extreme naivety, he's very sweet and good-natured and wins over in conversation anyone not already swayed by his attractiveness. "Okay, this next song is pretty special to me. I wrote it after meeting a nice little girl that lost her legs to an evil wizard. But then my agent told me I couldn't rhyme 'legs' with 'daggers' and changed the words. And then he noticed that the tune was the same as one of my other songs, so he changed the notes. So I feel this song is really special, but this is the first time I've ever really done it, so bear with me." During his concerts, which draw large crowds, Eleanil works his bardic music into his performances. His fascinate abilities hold audiences at rapt attention in key portions of the song, while ending with an inspire courage leaves audiences feeling refreshed even after a long, exhausting show. Even with his Extra Song feat, the short durations of bardic music usually cause Eleanil to exhaust his entire daily allotment in one performance. His spells are usually used to create light shows with the dancing lights spell, though his limited mental faculties make the light show somewhat lackluster. Eleanil's vocals are backed up by local musicians of the establishment, who usually have good things to say about the courteous and generous bard. "An evil wizard turned you into a halfling and you need a hundred gold pieces to get changed back? Well, that's all my food money, but...I guess it's an emergency. So, uh - what's a lammasu?" Eleanil isn't the sharpest sword in the loot pile, but is genuinely sweet, and most of his wealth goes towards the poor, needy, and whoever else Eleanil wanders across that could really use a handout. His naivety also makes Eleanil extremely gullible and a prime target for any scam artists. In either case, Eleanil tends to be highly regarded in any area he's visited for his generosity - through caring or con. "I don't know why - is there a paper shortage or something? The last five towns, all of the women asked me to sign their brassieres."